


bleach stains

by heavenlypillie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, dowoon is a cutie, jae is an idiot, jae is bad with words, jaepil, kpop, pink sweater, wonpil is sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlypillie/pseuds/heavenlypillie
Summary: jae “accidently” bleaches wonpil’s pink sweater and makes him cry





	bleach stains

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! finally got around to writing some jaepil! sorry if it’s not the best... i know it’s a little bit shaky but it’s nearly 2 am and i have to go to school tomorrow so it is very unedited. thought this was a cute concept tho. i’ll probably fix it up later, hope you enjoy though. comment any criticisms on my writing down below! thank you!

a scream is heard from the laundry room.

wonpil comes running into the living room, carrying his beloved pink sweater, which is now covered in bleach stains.

"who did this!?" he yells, jae looking up from his video game in surprise.

dowoon, who is sat besides jae, gasps at the sight, making jae erupt into laughter.

"it was you, wasnt it!?" wonpil accuses, directing his attention towards jae.

"what!? how could you accuse me of such a thing?" jae feigns innocently, putting a mock hand over his heart.

"you're always insulting it!" wonpil says. 

"blame brian, not me! he's the one who dared me to do it!" jae says.

"so you did do it! how could you!? that was my favorite sweater, hyung!" wonpil cries.

"i was doing you a favor, trust me. none of us liked it. not even dowoon!" jae says.

"please don't drag me into this. i kinda liked it." dowoon says.

"he's just saying that because he's your best friend. trust me, pil. it was time to lay that sweater to rest. it was long coming." jae teases.

"i can't believe you right now, hyung." wonpil says.

"wait. are you actually mad?" jae asks, beginning to get a little worried.

wonpil has never gotten upset with jae for his pranks before.

"i-i'm just upset. you don't do that to peoples stuff, hyung." wonpil says quietly. 

up until this point, jae's teasing and pranks had never actually ever upset wonpil, so he's extremely surprised to see that something so small upset him this time.

he's definitely pulled worse stunts than this.

"it's not that big of a deal. stop being a baby. it was hideous and you looked bad in it. i did you a favor." jae says.

he knows his words are mean, and that they will definitely strike wonpil the wrong way, but he can't help himself, feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation. 

"b-but i liked the way i looked in it. the fans liked it too." wonpil says, a hurt look flashing over his eyes.

"no wonpil, i'm sorry. it was hella ugly, my man. it made you look like a colossal argyle nightmare." jae says, hating the way his words cause wonpil to frown even further.

"you're so mean." wonpil says, voice beginning to waver.

"shit. are you gonna cry?" jae asks in panic.

he's terrible at dealing with people crying.

"n-no." wonpil says, though the crack in his voice gives him away. 

"oh my god. you can't be serious. you can't be about to cry." jae says.

there's no way wonpil is seriously about to cry over a sweater, right? 

"asshole." 

jae's jaw drops, wonpil never being one to cuss, and gets a (formerly) pink sweater thrown at him, wonpil running off into his bedroom and slamming the door.

jae turns to dowoon, who's in just as much shock, and lays the sweater on the ground.

"what the hell just happened?" jae asks.

"you know he's sensitive, hyung. when you tease him like that it hurts his feelings." dowoon says.

"fuck. i was such an asshole. i-i just didn't know what to do. i-i never meant to hurt his feelings." jae says.

"you should probably go talk to him, it's not like him to get upset like this." dowoon says.

"i-i'm so bad at apologizing though. i never know what to say." jae says. 

"it's wonpil. he'll forgive you if you show even the slightest sign of guilt." dowoon says, which is for the most part true.

wonpil has too big of a heart for his own good. 

"you're right. i'm gonna go talk to him." jae says, walking over to wonpil's bedroom.

he's glad sungjin isn't home at the moment, or this interaction would be a lot more awkward.

he knocks on the door tentatively and gets zero response, the only sign that wonpil is in there being the faint sniffles jae can hear every once in a while.

jae tries knocking again. 

"pillie, can i come in?" jae asks softly. 

"no."

"i'll buy you a new sweater..." jae says.

"leave me alone, hyung. please." wonpil says, his voice weak.

"no. i'm coming in." jae warns, opening the door. 

he feels his heart break as he sees wonpil curled up in his bunk, wrapped in his blankets, fresh tears on his face.

he hates seeing wonpil cry.

seeing the usually bright man in such a state is no fun for anyone. 

"go away hyung. please." wonpil says, not daring to meet jae's eyes.

"no. i'm not leaving you like this," jae says, climbing up to the top bunk.

"i'm sorry, okay? i shouldn't have done that. it was out of line and i'm sorry i ruined your pink sweater." jae says, resting a tentative hand on wonpil's thigh.

once again he's ignored by wonpil and he feels his worry begin to grow.

now he really doesn't know what to do.

he needs wonpil to brighten up. 

he hates seeing him like this.

"p-please wonpil, forgive me. i-i'm really really sorry. i'll buy you a new one—hell, i'll buy you two!" jae says.

"i don't care about the sweater, hyung." wonpil says softly.

"oh." jae says, confused as to why the boy is still upset. 

"i-i just don't understand why you don't like me." wonpil says.

jae is in shock upon hearing this.

he thought it was pretty obvious that he liked wonpil, maybe even as a little bit more than just friends.

he's always acting like a fool around wonpil, he doesn't know how how the younger hasn't caught on to his crush yet.

all the other members have.

"w-what? i do like you!" jae says.

"t-then why do you always tease me?" wonpil asks.

"i tease everyone, pillie. i'm just terrible with words. i'm an idiot." jae says. 

"but you don't tease the others like you tease me... you call me ugly, obnoxious, and tell me that my aegyo is annoying, a-and it hurts, hyung. i don't want you to be annoyed by me." wonpil says, beginning to cry again.

"god wonpil, can't you see? i call you all that stuff because you're actually super cute and it really confuses me. i call you ugly even though i actually think you're really pretty because i hate the way my stomach flutters when i'm around you, even though we're supposed to be just friends. i call you obnoxious because i don't know how to tell you that you're actually really, really adorable. i tell you you're aegyo is annoying because—"

he's cut off by wonpil pressing their lips together and let's out a noise of surprise, shifting to better hold them up. 

he can't believe this is actually happening.

he kisses back, loving the way the younger tastes, frowning when wonpil pulls away.

"you're such an idiot, hyung. i do all that stuff around you because i like you." wonpil says.

"o-oh." jae says, a pink blush dusting across his cheeks.

he really is stupid.

"just because i like you doesn't mean you're off the hook though. i'm expecting a new sweater by next week. that sweater wasn't cheap, you know?" wonpil says.

"o-okay. how much was it?" jae asks.

"eight hundred dollars." wonpil says.

jae nearly falls off the bunk.

"what!? you payed eight hundred dollars for that pink monstrosity!?"


End file.
